Remorse
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: After Cuddy goes under posttraumatic stress;House turns himself to the police for verbal & emotional abuse toward Cuddy,because he can no longer handle the guilt thats rising upon him. Will he go to jail or therapy or both? How will that go? HUDDY
1. Chapter 1

I really hope you will like this story! Enjoy and thanks for reading.

Plot: After Cuddy goes under posttraumatic stress; House turns himself into the police for verbal and emotional abuse towards Cuddy, because he can no longer handle the guilt that's rising upon him. HUDDY

Chapter 1

Cuddy, feeling more tired than usual, decided to stop working for a little while, take a break and take a short nap on her couch in her office. She fell asleep for about two hours. Meanwhile, Wilson needed her to sign a form so walked down to her office, knocked on the door and opened it before he saw her on the couch agitating like something was attacking her. Wilson dropped the files on the floor and ran immediately to her, shaking her almost violently to try and wake her up. She started to scream loudly and her hands started to tremble. Wilson shook her again.

"Cuddy! Cuddy, wake up! It's only a nightmare, just wake up!" He screamed at her.

Her eyes flew right open and she let out another shriek. She breathed heavily and let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"It's okay, it's over. It was just a nightmare. It's over now." Wilson repeated trying to soothe her. He caressed her arm showing her that she was now in the real world.

"Shhh." He whispered to calm her.

A couple of minutes passed by and she finally tranquilized herself and put herself back together. She sat up on her couch.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked, scared for his friend.

She nodded, still shaken over what she dreamt about.

"What happened?" He asked her, trying to figure out why she was having a nightmare.

"It's a nightmare, that's all that happened…" She said, a little confused about his question.

"First, why were you sleeping?" He inquired.

"I'm not allowed to rest now?" she asked him, sarcastically.

"I was tired, so I decided to take a nap for a couple minutes." She added.

She looked at her watched and gasped.

"It's been two hours!" She exclaimed, jumping off of the couch.

"Cuddy! Calm down! You're stressing! You obviously need to rest." He told her, concerned.

We walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulders, to make her look at him right in the eyes.

"When was the last time, you ate?" He asked, sensing that it was a long time ago.

"I don't know…" She responded not quite sure. She didn't think about it for too long as she turned her head and put all of her thoughts into her work.

She caught her breath as she saw the amount of paperwork that was lying on her desk.

"Oh no… I have to get right on that." She said, getting away from Wilson and making her way behind her desk and sitting down in her chair. She looked at her watch again and she read that it was already 6 o'clock. She mentally cursed herself for not setting an alarm to wake up.

"Cuddy!" Wilson said again. He was distraught over her actions. She was clearly not having enough sleep or enough food for that matter and she didn't try and take care of herself.

"What?!" She riposted, pretending that there was nothing wrong.

"You're coming with me and we're getting you something to eat and I'm taking you home." Wilson told her with a powerful voice, making her unable to have another choice but to obey him.

"No! I have to work on this right away! It has to be done! I'll eat later!" She babbled. She got a pen and a file and set it right in front of her, ready to do what she was paid to do.

"Fine! If you won't come with me, I will bring you food myself and make sure you eat every lat bite of it." Wilson told her. He walked out of the door, picking up the file that he dropped earlier. He didn't want her to have more work on her hands, so he figured that the file could wait.

He sprinted to the cafeteria and bought her a hamburger, a salad and a chocolate cake, so she would have some sugar in her blood.

He paid for the food and went back down to her office, to find her having a fit. She was talking to herself and looking all around the room.

"Cuddy, what's wrong?" He asked as he set down the food on the table.

"I can't find it. I can't find the donors agreement signature for the donation he made!" She told him, having a tantrum.

"Cuddy, just relax, we will find it!" Wilson reassured her, thinking that the paper was around there somewhere.

A knocked was heard on the door.

"Come in." Cuddy said, looking all over the place.

Her assistant came in the room, not paying attention to her boss' hysteria.

"I think you should come back later." Wilson said to her, afraid that she was going to tell Cuddy something that might get her even more stressed out.

"House made us get another law suit! I'm sick of it, I'm sick of him, everybody is. You have to do something! Better, fire him!" the assistant yelled, pissed off.

"I'll take care of it." Cuddy told her, thinking the contrary.

"No you won't everybody knows it! You put him in front everything else. You take care of his medical needs but when we need another chief of surgeon, you are too busy taking care of a board meeting regarding House! You better deal with this." She said, irritated.

Brenda stormed out of the room.

"This won't do! I'm tired of him. I don't think I can do this anymore!" she said to herself.

She shook her head a couple of times, showing that she wasn't going to take his non-sense anymore.

Cuddy started to feel drowsy and dizzy. Her mind went in over drive from thinking too much and she fell to the ground and started to seize.

TBC…

.

I hope you like it. I will try to make this story as original and interesting as possible so I hope that you will continue reading. Tell me what you think and if you'd like for me to continue and you can always give me suggestions that I can make. Thanks so much for reading.

Please review. Reviews are love :)


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a long time, but I haven't given up on this story yet! So please continue reading!

I just wanted to point out that this story is OOC. All of my stories are OOC and I would like to comment on that because of an anonymous review I got from a certain 'Wow'. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading.

.

Chapter 2

Cuddy was admitted to the hospital and was put to sleep so the nurses could give her liquid food. She had to get better. Meanwhile, House and Wilson were outside of her room.

"You do know this is your fault, right?" Wilson asked him, hoping that his friend knew the truth.

"What?!" he exclaimed, not understanding.

"It's your fault she is like this. You stressed her out so the point she couldn't take it anymore. I have to give you my congratulations, House for finally pushing her over the edge. You must be so proud." He told him sarcastically.

"It's not my fault she didn't eat Wilson!" he told him, feeling no guilt what so ever.

"She was way too busy dealing with your messes that she forgot!" He yelled at him.

"I had nothing to do with this!" He tried to convinced himself.

"Everybody is complaining about you and they have to deal with your shit everyday and Cuddy just won't let you go!" Wilson said to him, frustrated.

House let a smile go from his lips.

"You think it's funny? Do you?" Wilson asked him. He always thought that House had a heart somewhere down in there but he was starting to have second thoughts.

"No…" House told him.

But Wilson didn't quite believe him.

"This is your fault and you should really be ashamed of yourself." Wilson said to his friend that he no longer understood.

"I thought you cared at least a little about her…"

"But I guess you don't give a shit to what happens to her!" Wilson continued.

"Wilson…" House tried to speak and tell him the contrary but he just couldn't do it."

Instead, House walked away.

He went back to the office and sat down in his chair. He sighed as he put his hand up to his forehead. He couldn't take the accusations any longer. Maybe he was the one to blame but he was just sick of it. To top that, Foreman came in the room seconds later.

"You really don't care about what you do to others, do you?" Foreman asked more than pissed off at his boss.

House let out a groan. House was more, than frustrated.

"Please Foreman…" House begged.

"House! Wake up! You went way too far! You drove her to having a health problem that can seriously affect her! You should really feel sorry for yourself…" He said to him.

Foreman turned around and left the room, thinking if he should quit his job because he was working for an ass as a boss.

As soon as he left, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote something down and took his stuff and left. He walked by Cuddy's room and looked inside, making sure she was going to be fine. Getting his confirmation he left the hospital. He hopped on his bike and drove to the only place that would calm his subconscious.

He parked his motorcycle in the parking lot and walked through the doors of Princeton's General's Police Department.

TBC…

.

Tell me what you think; I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading. Please review. It really means a lot to me if you do and tell me your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I know it's been a long time, but I have been focusing more on my other story Love triangle or pentagon, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

(I am sorry for the small length of the chapter considering my infrequent posts)

.

House had told the police everything he thought was necessary and so he was arrested. He wanted to be arrested. He wanted to pay for all the pain that he'd caused. Above all, he wanted to be forgiven. A word of pardon won't mean much to him until he's forgiven himself. He hardly ever cared what other people thought. He turned himself in and now he was more than ready to pay the consequences. The detectives took him in an interrogation room to know the exact reason for him wanting to come forward. House sat down and looked around. It was white, the paint was white, the table was white, and his skin was white. It was like he wasn't real, like he was gone, just like a ghost.

"Tell me more about this Miss Lisa Cuddy," asked John Waller He was a detective that had been working in the field for about 20 years.

"It's Doctor Lisa Cuddy." House corrected, like he always would, being careful as he tried as hard as he could to hide his pride.

"She's the Dean of medicine at Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I met her 20 years ago. We got together and dated for a while, but that was my graduating year so we broke up and I never called. But she hired me because no one else would. I am forever grateful but things were never the same. Everything changed when I had my infarction. I blamed her even though she was there for me the whole step of the way even though my girlfriend wasn't. I forgave her, however, I never told her so. She kept blaming herself all these years. I was rude and disrespectful to her. I verbally abused her and emotionally as well. I've never felt so guilty in my life for doing that to her." House confessed. He looked at his hands like he was counting every time he hurt her on the top of his fingers, but they never moved. That was because there were too many to count.

"That will be going on your statement and your record Mr. House." Detective Waller stated.

"It's Doctor." He corrected once again.

"My apologizes, doctor." He told him.

"I have a question. Why would you turn yourself in? She never filled a complaint or anything of that sort. Why would you ruin your life?" He asked, curious at to what the answer was.

"I'm not ruining my life, I'm fixing it." House replied.

"I understand." He said to House.

"How many years will I have to spend in jail?" House asked.

"Oh, well that depends how you are charged and what the judge and the jury decides, Dr. House but it could be up to 5 years." The detective told him.

"Okay." House said, taking a deep breath.

"However, until the trial, you will stay in the jails station for a month or so until you are charged." He said, getting up from his chair and walking towards him.

"Please stand up, you are under arrest for moral and emotional abuse toward Doctor Lisa Cuddy." He stated as House stood up.

Detective Waller hand cuffed him and took him to the jail sell in the department.

House walked in the sell and sat down on the hard and uncomfortable bed.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" He asked as he locked the door.

"No, but if you could call Dr. James Wilson tomorrow morning before 7 am, that would be perfect. Thanks." House asked him.

"Will do." He said walking away. He left House alone and lonely.

House knew he was making the right choice, he just didn't know how much of his life was worth sacrificing to make things right and how much things he was going to miss. But House had something to take care of and he wasn't going to give up yet. House had to tell himself that he was doing a good thing and by doing it, Cuddy just might forgive him. And that truly is the only thing he ever wanted.

TBC…

.

I know it was a very short chapter, but I really wanted to post something for you guys. Please tell me what you think and please review.

I will try and post more often. Thanks for reading!


End file.
